


You Smell Good

by WildHoneyProse



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Injured Thire, Loopy Thire, Short and Fluffy One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: Ariya rushes to visit Thire in the medbay after he was caught in an explosion.
Relationships: CC-4477 | Thire/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	You Smell Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@missinashkin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40missinashkin).



> This is a Tumblr prompt-list ask from @missinashkin.  
> Thire and Ariya  
> 10- After a near-death experience  
> 30- "You smell nice."
> 
> I just love that you asked for these two! I adore them! 
> 
> For anyone who hasn't read my fic Of Soldiers and Senators, Ariya is my OC. She is Pantoran and is Riyo Chuchi's aide. She and Thire fall in love and this is set after that fic when they have been dating for a few months.

Ariya rushed after Captain Royal through the guard headquarters as quickly as her feet would take her. Her heart was pounding, and worst-case scenarios played themselves over and over in her mind.

They made their way through the halls, past the barracks, toward the medbay. The closer they got, the more her tears threatened to fall. Finally reaching the medbay doors, they were greeted by the head medic, Patch, who led Ariya back to a curtained off area where Thire was resting.

"It was touch and go there for a bit, ma'am, but I'm confident he's going to make a full recovery. You should know, he looks a bit banged up, and he's on some strong pain killers that will probably make him a bit loopy," Patch said before pulling back the curtain to let her in. 

Ariya's breath caught in her throat when she saw Thire lying there. His head was wrapped in bandages, his right arm and left leg were in casts, and bruises coved his face, chest, and arms. Tears streamed down her face as she sat down beside him, gently taking his hand in her own and placing a kiss on his bruised knuckles. 

Thire's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the makeshift room, a sweet grin spreading across his face as his unfocused gaze landed on Ariya. 

When he spoke, his words slurred together slightly. "Hey, Ari. I got blown up." 

Ariya choked out a laugh. "Thire, I'm so glad you're ok," she said through her tears. 

"Don't cry, pretty girl," he slurred, reaching up to wipe the tears off her face. "I'm not dead yet."

Ariya leaned up to kiss him gently. "You're going to be just fine, my love," she said, as much for herself as for him.

"Mmhm. You smell good... and I love you."

Ariya giggled at his loopy state. "You smell like bacta, and I love you."

"Well, you try swimmin' in the tank all night and see how you smell."

"I'm good, thanks," she laughed and kissed him again.

"Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should get married."

Ariya stared at him, her heart pounding. "Thire, you're high on pain meds."

"Maybe, but I've wanted to marry you since about a week after we met."

Warmth flooded her chest. She knew he probably wouldn't remember this conversation the next day, but her heart felt as though it might burst with happiness. 

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really," he said, with a sweet smile as his eyes slowly closed. "Later though, ok. I'm really tired right now." 

"Ok, love, later is good. You sleep now," she said with a grin.

"Stay?" he said, gripping her hand tighter. 

"I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Good."


End file.
